A Journey Through Sinnoh
by Patars16
Summary: Its Ui's tenth birthday, and everyone knows what that means, you get your first pokemon! Join her in her travels throughout Sinnoh with her chimchar and kricketune! Sinnoh is at war, how will that affect new trainers?
1. Chapter 1

Please rate and review! This is my first real attempt at writing a multi-parter story so please tell me what you think!

Ui Hirasuwa was a ten year old girl from the town of Twinleaf. Ui had woken up early today, maybe a little too early. Yawning and raising her arms above her head in a big stretch, she sat up and looked at her magnezone alarm clock. _Six o'clock! Oh man, I'm so tired but there is no way that I'm going back to sleep_! Ui thought. "Today's my birthday!" Ui said as she jumped out of bed with sudden energy. Realizing that she couldn't run out of the house in her pajamas, she quickly cleaned up and got dressed. She picked up her backpack that she had packed the night before with all the necessities for travel, and ran to her parent's room.

There was one day that any child growing looked forward to more than any other day, and that was their tenth birthday. On any given day, you could go to Professor Rowan's lab and watch new trainers get their first pokemon. Ui didn't live in Sangem town, where Professor Rowan was however, so she had to wake up extra early to make sure she got to pick her first pokemon before they ran out. Twinleaf town was a good fifteen minute walk from Twinleaf town, if you used Rout 201. You could walk there faster if you walked in the tall grass and forest, where wild pokemon were.

Ui had literally skipped down the stairs to her parent's room. Knocking on their door, she didn't wait for them to answer. She opened the door and ran inside yelling, "It's my birthday wake up!" Jumping on her parent's bed before they had time to react, she hugged each of them. "Morning baby." Ui's mom said, and let out a yawn, getting out of bed. "Happy birthday!" Ui's dad said, a little more energetically. They all got up and went to the kitchen. "I know you have to leave soon Ui, but let us prepare you some breakfast first!" After about twenty minutes of talking about the journey that was about to happen for Ui, they had eggs and bacon. Ui was enjoying the last bits of quality time with her parents when she realized she was twenty minutes late. "I'm late!" Ui jumped out of her chair, almost knocking the table over, and grabbed her backpack which was sitting near the front door. Her parents followed her to the front door, and looked at her sadly. "Well honey, I think its time for you to get going." Her dad sighed and gave her a hug. "I love you baby, make sure you change your underwear every day!" Her mom gave her a hug that was significantly longer than the one with her dad and stepped back. "Thanks mom and dad, I love you so much!" After that Ui and her parents exchanged one more hug good bye and then Ui started on her journey.


	2. Chapter 2

The journey to Sangem town through Rout 201 was pretty uneventful. Ui could hear the cries of wild pokemon off in the distance._ I can't believe this is finally happening! I've waited so long to be able to get my very own pokemon and the time is finally here. _Ui thought as she walked into Sangem town. She made it to Prof. Rowan's lab and walked up the steps and into the door. "Hello?" Ui walked into the first hallway, but no one was there. So she continued to walk deeper in the building, after taking a few random doors, she finally found a room with people in it. "Professor Rowan?" Ui asked to no one in general. There were four people standing around a large wooden table with three pokemon standing on top. The pokemon were obviously enjoying the food that they were eating and didn't seem to notice as she walked towards them. "So cute!" Ui almost screamed it she was so excited. "Huh? Oh hello miss! Welcome to my lab. Are you a new pokemon trainer? I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Professor Rowan, and your name is?" Rowan seemed very friendly. "My name is Ui Hirasuwa, Professor. I just turned ten today!" Ui said enthusiastically. "Well then Miss Hirasuwa, please choose from one of these three pokemon. Any one you choose will be yours but take your time. Now, please let me introduce to you, Chimchar the fire monkey pokemon, Turtwig the grass turtle pokemon, or Piplup the water penguin pokemon." Professor Rowan seemed pleased by his introduction after seeing Ui's reaction. "WooooOOOOOOoooow!" Ui seemed overwhelmed. "I cant believe it! I could pick a water, grass, or fire pokemon! I choose… you!" Ui pointed at chimchar. "Chim!" Chimchar jumped up on Ui's shoulder. "Chimchar return!" Professor Rowan recalled the fire monkey and handed Ui the pokeball. "Wow!" Ui sighed with satisfaction. "Take good care of her Ui, she is in your hands now. You are now an official pokemon trainer!" Rowan turned around and picked up a pokedex from another table and handed it to Ui. "Woooow!" Ui said for the third time in two minutes. "You better get going Miss Hirasuwa, please take these five pokeballs, use them wisely!" Professor Rowan escorted Ui to the door. "You are going to want to head north to Rout 202 and head towards Jubilife City. Good luck Miss Hirasuwa, don't forget to check in from time to time if your in town," "Thanks again Professor I will." Ui headed north through the town and worked her way onto the beginning of Rout 202. And with that, Ui Hirasuwa's journey as an official pokemon trainer began.

It was raining. Her hair was soaked, a long with the rest of her. Brushing her hair that had fallen in front of her eyes out of the way, Ui continued walking. She had been walking through wet grass that went up to her waist for at least a half hour now. She had seen many wild bidoof and starly in the distance, but none close enough to battle, let alone catch. "How could I forget to pack an umbrella?" Ui wondered out loud. If it wasn't raining, you would defiantly be able to tell that she was crying. "Tot?" Ui looked down. _Finally my first pokemon battle! _"Go Chimchar!" Chimchar's enthusiasm was obvious. She was jumping up and down and punching rain drops out of air. "Chimchar use scratch!" Chimchar leapt forward at the enemy kricketot and whacked it with her claws. "Chimchar dodge!" Ui said, but it was too late. The wild bug pokemon had charged Chimchar and slammed into her with all the strength it could muster. Chimchar was toppled over backwards with quite a bit of force. "Chimchar get up and use scratch again!" Chimchar jumped up off the ground and ran towards kricketot. After a few good hits from her claws, the wild kricketot fell over defeated. "Yay! Go pokeball!" Ui threw a pokeball at the kricketot, but while she was swinging her arm she slipped on the wet grass and fell over. The pokeball flew up into the air and landed on the kricketot's head. "Oooof!" Ui got up slowly, rubbing her butt. "Char…" Chimchar sweat dropped. Ui walked over to the pokeball that was still rolling back and forth and watched as it stopped moving. She picked it up. "I caught a kricketot! Thanks Chimchar you did great… return!" Spirits soaring but still soaked, she pressed on.

"You over there!" Ui turned around. "Yeah you! Who else would I be talking to?" A boy who looked a little older than Ui was the one talking to her. He was dressed in an oversized blue hoodie and shorts and he was holding an umbrella. "I'm sorry, do I know you?" Ui was confused. "No but your about to! I challenge you to a pokemon battle! Go starly!" The boy pulled a pokeball off his belt and sent out his starly. "Go Chimchar!" Ui sent out her best chance. "You look miserable, what is a girl without an umbrella or any warm clothes doing so far away from town? Starly… tackle!"


	3. Chapter 3

Ui was frustrated, this boy was so rude!_ I do wish I had warmer clothes though… it is really cold._ She wasn't exactly looking her best. With her light brown hair all over the place and the yellow ribbon that once held it in a pony tale dangling, her green eyes were red from her crying earlier. After spending hours walking in the rain, her green and white striped t-shirt was now green and pink. Her brand new pink shorts were now a mixture of brown, pink, and green, they would have been falling down had it not been for her once-matching belt. Her ankle socks had slipped into her shoes, which were once a pretty light blue color, were now brown with mud. She was on the verge of crying again, knowing that someone was seeing her like this. Wiping her hair out of her eyes again, she assessed the situation. "Chimchar dodge and use scratch!" Ui was serious about winning this battle, this boy had been so rude to her! She needed to win. Chimchar jumped up high, dodging Starly's attack and scratched the top of Starly's head. "Starly, fly up high and use tackle again!" The boy seemed as serious as Ui was about winning this battle.

Starly flew up as high as it could and dive bombed Chimchar before she had a chance to react. "Chim!" Chimchar, tired from the previous battle with kricketot, fell over. "Chimchar, nice try, return!" _Darn it! I cant believe I let this guy defeat Chimchar!_ "I guess I won then, good try girlie but my Starly is just to good." The boy seemed so sure of himself that Ui felt even more angry. "Not yet whatever-your-name-is! Go Kricketot! Tackle!" Kricketot just stood there. _Why wont he use tackle! _"Silly girlie, kricketot doesn't know tackle, Starly use tackle, lets finish this!" Starly flew up and tackled Kricketot from above, but instead of falling over in defeat, he instead started to glow red. _Bide… that's it! _"Kricketot just stand there!" Ui had a stroke of genious. Kricketot just stood there and let the boy's starly hit him a few more times. "What are you doing? Your going to lose again, your such a bad trainer!" "That's it!!!! I'm tired of you picking on me! Kricketot use bide!" Kricketot exploded in red. When the smoke cleared, Kricketot was standing tall while starly had fallen at the base of a nearby tree. "Starly… return." The boy turned away from Ui and started to cry. Before she could say anything, he ran off. "Wait!" Ui tried chasing him for about ten seconds but he was too fast, she could never catch up. "Well that was interesting, I really do need to get to Jubilife City though and buy some new clothes and an umbrella. Anyways, Kricketot good job!" She recalled Kricketot into his pokeball and started walking towards Jubilife. It eventually stopped raining and Ui was pretty well dried off before making it to Jubilife City, although she was still very muddy.

Rout 202 led right into the City's Pokemon Center, where she stopped for the night. _It's getting pretty dark and even colder outside, maybe I should go shopping tomorrow._ Ui was looking outside as she thought this. She was waiting for Nurse Joy to heal her pokemon. "Just follow Chancey to your room, she'll wash your clothes and get you some dinner." Nurse Joy had yelled from another room, obviously busy with Ui's two pokemon. Ui followed Chancey deep into the Pokemon Center, into what looked like a hotel room, with a bed with Piplup sheets on it. It looked so luxurious! Ui layed down on the bed, relaxing, as Chansey walked back in with a pair of pajama pants and an oversized t-shirt. Chansey left the room again, and Ui changed into the clothes provided. Turning on the tv in the corner of the room, Ui started to watch the local news special that was on. "Cubone are swarming in Rout 203 right now!" The tv reporter was saying. As Ui continued to watch tv, Chansey walked in yet again and took her muddy clothes, which were in a heap in the corner and walked out. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! "Who is it?" Ui asked as she heard the loud knocking on her door. Nurse Joy walked in with two pokeballs in hand. "Well your pokemon sure took a beating out there, but they are fine now. Be careful with your pokemon, I know you're a new trainer so this is expected, but try not to push them to hard." Nurse Joy smiled, handed Ui the pokeballs and left the room. "Yeah… thanks." Ui said, to late for Nurse Joy to hear. "Come out Kricketot and Chimchar!" Kricketot and Chimchar both appeared on the bed next to Ui, where they stayed for the next four hours, watching tv and eating a delicious supper brought in by Chansey. Ui fell asleep, hugging her two pokemon close, exhausted from that days adventures.


	4. Chapter 4

Ui woke up the next morning to the tv on, her pokemon asleep in her arms, and feeling cold. Sitting up in her bed and carefully slipping her arms out from under her pokemon, she noticed her clothes sitting cleanly folded in a pile by the door. After changing into her clean clothes, she woke up her pokemon with a gentle shake. "Tot?" "Char?" They weren't happy about being woken up, and tried to go back to sleep. "Chimchar, Cricketot return!" UI recalled her pokemon into their balls, turned the tv off, and left her room. "Nurse Joy I'm leaving. Thanks for everything!" Ui said as she walked by the front counter. "Ok, good luck on your journey, remember, treat your pokemon well and don't push them too hard!" Nurse Joy said loudly as Ui walked out the door. As she walked out of the Pokecenter, she instantly felt crowded. There were people everywhere! She was so tired on her way into Jubilife that she failed to notice how many people lived there. _Oh well, I still have to go shopping, just gotta push through the crowds!_ Weaving her way through crowds, Ui spend the next four hours searching for clothes. It was hard shopping for clothes when you only have space for one extra outfit, but she managed. She spent a little while buying extra supplies for her journey on Route 203, and then headed out the eastern exit of Jubilife.

Ui knew that there was a war going on, she always had it in the back of her mind. This however, was the first time she had witnessed the results. As she was walking out of the city, walking in through the same exit was hundreds of trainers, all in identical uniforms. They were wearing hats that were big, round, and teal colored. The rest of their uniforms were navy blue, kind of like Team Aqua uniforms, which Ui had seen many times on the news in the past. "Excuse me miss, but you are going to have to move." "Huh?" "You are going to have to move, please. The Jubilife Third Battalion can not afford to be slowed down by one novice trainer, now please step aside and let us pass." The man who had just been talking to Ui walked away, she decided that the man who had just told her to move looked very important, so she stepped off to the side and for the next half hour watched as soldier after soldier walked by her in perfect lines. _That's a lot of people… I wish I could help out some how. But I'm just a novice trainer, what can I do? _"Hey… you!" "Huh?" Ui said for the second time today. "You, you're the stupid girl who defeated my starly yesterday! Prepare to be defeated this time! Go cubone!" _Great… it's this kid again, I guess I'll have to battle him _"Go kricketot! Use growl!" "Cubone use bone club!" Cubone ran at kricketot and whacked his bone straight onto her head. "TOOOOOOOOOOOOT!" Kricketot growled as loud as she could straight at cubone, who covered his ears with his hands and fell over backwards. Cubone's attack barely did anything to kricketot since she had the favorable type match up. "Kricketot use bide!" Ui knew that kricketot only knew two moves, and neither of them were offensive so she just had to hope that this boy was dumb enough to attack her. "Cubone use bone club, try to knock it out before bide activates!" Cubone ran up to kricketot again and beat her repeatedly with his bone, hitting as hard as he could, but unfortunately for him, he couldn't knock her out before bide went off. Kricketot exploded with red energy and blasted cubone through the air, where it landed next to its trainer, completely knocked out. "Cubone… return. Go star.." He would have continued, but was distracted by the fact that kricketot continued to glow, but it had turned to a bright white light. "TOT!" Where Kricketot once stood was now a slightly larger bug type pokemon, with a big brown mustache, scythes for hands, and big ears. "You evolved! YAY!!!" Ui ran up to her Kricketune and hugged it. "What now little boy? Your starly cant take on my Kricketune! And why do you hate me so much? What have I ever done to you!" Ui was angry, this boy was continually mean to her for no reason and she didn't like it! "Starly, wing attack!" The boy wasn't outwardly bothered by Ui's outburst. Starly slammed into Kricketune with all his might, knocking her backwards and finishing her off. "I guess my starly CAN take on your Kricketune… hah! And in one hit too!" The boy was grinning at Ui, obviously happy with himself. "Grr! Go Chimchar! Chimchar use ember!" "Starly, wing attack again!" Starly collided with Chimchar's flame breath, and made it through only a little singed. Starly kept going straight through the ember and slammed into Chimchar, knocking her over. "Chimchar use ember again!" "Starly use quick attack!" Starly flew straight up and dive bombed Chimchar, who took the hit and used the closeness of her opponent to use ember to its full potential. "NO!" Starly fell to the ground, out of energy. "Now don't you run away from me! You are telling me your name and why you keep attacking me!" Ui was furious, this was her second battle, but she was not having fun at all with it, and it was all because of this boy. "Ok ok, my name is Greg, and… I guess I keep follow…. I mean battling you, is because.. well.. I think your cute!" Greg blushed. "Well, your not doing a good job showing it! You saw me yesterday, I was miserable but you attacked me anyways! I'm sorry but I don't think I can be friends with someone like that." Ui had calmed down a little but was still kind of angry. "My name is Ui by the way." "I know, we used to go to the same school, my birthday is three days before yours, so I guess we pretty much got our pokemon at the same time. I was given a starly by Professor Rowan as my starter pokemon, he was out of the usual ones he gives away." Greg seemed to be acting a lot nicer now that he was actually taking the time to talk. "Oh! I guess you do kind of look familiar. Would you like to travel to the next town with me? I really don't want to go alone." Ui had completely calmed down, and now that she was looking, Greg was pretty cute. "No! I mean… Sorry, I cant, I have to go back into town for a little bit, but I'm sure I will see you again sometime soon, bye!" Greg ran off back towards town, leaving Ui completely confused, but happy. _Well, everyone needs a rival! I guess I found mine._

-If you haven't noticed by now, I use italics to show peoples inner thoughts.


End file.
